1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an automatic document feeder for automatically feeding a document to a copying apparatus and setting the document at an exposure position, and a copying apparatus equipped with such an automatic document feeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In copying a plurality of documents, an automatic document feeder which feeds a document automatically onto the contact glass of a copying apparatus and removes the document from the contact glass after exposure is employed to carry out the copying operation efficiently. Such an automatic document feeder is disposed near the contact glass and is operated in synchronism with the copying apparatus.
Although the conventional automatic document feeder is capable of automating the handling of documents for efficient copying operation, the conventional automatic document feeder is unable to deal with copying two documents on one copying sheet for reducing the number of copies and saving space for storing the copies, because the conventional automatic document feeder is able to set a document only at a fixed exposure position on the contact glass.